Silver Sky: The Quileutes
by Jordan K. Thomas
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, the fate of all the Quileutes. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Sky**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Skye: Why? I didn't ask for this, I thought as I looked out the window. I wasn't really looking at anything. I couldn't because the rain was pounded on the window blurring my vision. All there was to see was green and trees racing by anyways. I didn't ask for my mom to get cancer, let alone die from it. I didn't ask to be dragged from my home in California to the cloudy Indian reservation. Or to be stuck with my father, who I barely know at all. This thought brought me to the first time I saw him. At my mom's funeral, when he walked in, I was sure it was him. His jet black hair was chin-length, and his reddish-brown skin stood out. I saw him scrutinizing me when I placed a hyacinth on her coffin. My Aunt Bianca told me that he legally now had custody and was taking me to Washington. I threw a raging fit, and cried myself asleep that night, but it did no good. So I 'came quietly'. I packed my bags, got on a plane, and thought about who I was, and how I could change something. Have a clean slate. That did no good. But I still was thinking about myself. Me, the result of a one-night stand on a post grad trip to La Push with a drunken pig that was too ignorant to carry a condom. The only thing that let me knew that I had a father, were the checks that came in the mail, addressed to Mom. Clearly, I had an unusual father. I didn't look much like my mom. I had large lips, and my hair was a brown so dark it was almost black. My bronze skin couldn't possibly compare to her white. I did inherit her eyes. Navy blue. I would never look normal. When I got off the plane in Seattle, my father gave me an awkward hug that I didn't return, put my trunk in the cab of the truck. That's it. So now, we're speeding down the road without a word.**

**Chapter 1**

**Quil: "QUIL!" "I'm going, I'm going" I muttered. Why the hell do I have to clean my room, just because the girl was coming? I had no idea. I gave up, jumped out my window and phased. I planned to go pick up Claire from K4 or something, but all was canceled when I heard Jared's voice in my head. "Dude, we need some help over here," he thought. "We have vamps, half-vamps, wolves, and humans working, and we're still not gonna be done in time for the wedding". Ugh! I'm coming. I made my way to First Beach to where Charlie and Sue's wedding was gonna be held. I phased, glad that I'd be dry when I was a human. "Okay, put me to work." I exclaimed. So, I helped the red-headed bloodsucker and Seth put the foldable chairs up. The bloodsucker insisted to go over it and made sure they were in perfect, straight lines. Then Emily brought out food, and the altar was left forgotten. When I was done, I said bye, and went back home. No doubt my mom was gonna jump my ass when I got back. My sister that I'd never met was gonna be here anytime soon.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bane: "So....." I said, speaking for the first time. "What do you like to do for fun?" "Shop" Skye said. "Suntan". I sighed. She found the things that she couldn't do here. She seemed kinda smug.  
"O......kay".  
"You know what?" she exclaimed, "Tell me about you".  
"Um, after I fought for custody of you", I said casually" I got married and-".  
"Whoa, whoa whoa. Y-you wanted me?" her voice broke.  
She didn't know this? Anger flared in me as I realized what Pam did.  
"Of course I did", I said quietly."All I wanted was visitation rights, but your mom wouldn't let me. She told the judge that I didn't want you, that I only loved her".  
"No one told me anything about you. Well, except that you met in La Push", she answered, sounding as if she would tear up soon. "I loved your mom very much, but then she left. Without a goodbye. I didn't even know you existed until she filed for child support."  
There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. I thought I saw a tear roll down my daughter's face.  
"So, um, what were you saying about getting married?" she said sniffling. "Er, oh yeah, I married Julie, and Quil came with her", I said happily, speaking of a happier era in my life.  
"Quil?"  
"Yeah, his dad died, so I adopted him. He's 18, I believe. I can't be sure, because he never changes". Skye smiled a small smile and wiped her eyes.  
We were just getting to the outskirts of Forks.  
"Prepare yourself. We'll be there in less than 10 minutes". She smiled a bit wider, and sighed. When we got to La Push, the rain was lightening to a drizzle. I rolled down the passenger window, and Skye looked around. Finally, we pulled into the driveway of our big, gray house. I saw Quil coming from behind the house, where the woods were. He walked forward with a half smile on his face. I climbed out then watched Skye to see if she needed help. She turned immediately tot the back seat where her trunk was. Quil beat her to it. He pulled it out with one hand as if it weighed half a pound. "Hey, little sis", he said holding his hand out to help her get out of the truck. I gave him a look. He was probably making her feel uncomfortable. His smile faltered and he dropped his hand. He followed her inside, and then went to the guest room to put her trunk there.  
"Time to meet Julie".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Seth: This is going to be extremely weird, I thought, as I poked flowers around the altar. The werewolves' mom with the vampire's dad.  
Family reunions are gonna be great.  
I had no idea where I was gonna live. With Charlie and Mom, in Forks?  
Too far from the pack. Or with Leah, who inherited the house, but was at the community college all day? That wouldn't be so bad. She was nicer since she started aging again. I decided to just ask my mom, but she was talking to Julie, Quil's mom. **

**"What's she like?" Mom asked. I presumed they were talking about Quil's long lost sister. I wasn't supposed to know about it, but when they told Quil, they were pretty much telling the whole pack.  
"She's beautiful", she swooned, dragging out the last word. "She's kinda shy, but she seems happy".  
This is was interesting to hear. I didn't know anything about the girl, since Quil hadn't phased since yesterday. Besides, all I've heard is 'wedding, wedding, wedding. Yada, yada, yada.'**

**Chapter 2**

**Skye: " Sweetie", Julie said, coming in my room."I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this, but there's a wedding tomorrow and we really must be there".  
"Oh, alright", I said; glad to have something to do."But I don't have anything to wear".  
'' We can go to Port Angeles and get you a dress."  
"Okay", I agreed half=heartedly. I wanted to go by myself.  
"You wanna go now?".  
"Sure".  
We ended up getting a sky blue sundress, which Julie picked out and I immediately agreed. Just to get away from the clingy stepmom.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella: "Are you sure you **_**all**_** want to go?" I asked, knowing that everyone could hear me.  
"Momma, I want to meet some more of the wolves", Nessie said, casually. Jacob smiled, still in his humongous state.  
"We need something to do around here", Emmet said from upstairs. "All we have is boring school".  
"But we don't want to cause any talk", I reminded them.  
"Love, don't worry about It." said Edward from his place on the piano bench. "They already know about us, anyways".  
"But-"  
"Bella, we've already talked about this", said Carlisle calmly.  
"But-"  
"Bella!" cried Alice.  
"Alright, alright".  
"What about you, sweetheart?" I said to Nessie, staring at her."I'll be fine. I know how to act twelve. Do you want me to start putting up posters of boys, and throwing hissy fits?" she replied back, not worried.  
"Plus..........I'll be with Jake; he won't let anything happen to me".  
"I know. I just know something's gonna go wrong. Someone's gonna know too much".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Seth: "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" exclaimed the preacher proudly. Charlie took my mom's hand and kissed her.  
EW.  
People over thirty really should not make out in public.  
At all.  
Applause broke out. Music broke out from the keyboard to my left.  
I clapped Charlie on the back. I walked away from all the celebrating people, to the food table.  
I looked all around. Jake was with Nessie, of course. Edward and Bella were congratulating Charlie. Leah was walking on the beach with her boyfriend, Kyle. Jared and Kim were making out in the woods. Gross.  
Rachel and Paul were dancing near Charlie and mom.  
Embry was with all the other boys who haven't imprinted yet.  
Except me.  
Wait, I'm leaving out someone. Oh yeah, Quil. I scanned the area for him, and found him gesturing to a young girl, that looked as if she just became a teenager. He looked as if he was trying to convince her to dance with him.  
She shook her head, her dark brown hair sashaying across her back.  
His sister, I guessed. I focused on her more closely.  
My heart stopped.  
She had lush, full lips. Her skin was tan. Almost a russet brown, but not quite. Her dark blue eyes were resigned and intelligent.  
She was perfect.  
She was the center of the world. **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Skye: I wasn't watching the wedding at all. All there was to look at was a pale man with dark, curly, hair and a woman with extremely tan skin and long, black hair. But I wasn't even looking at the wedding. I was looking at the extremely pale family sitting in the last two rows across from me. They were beautiful in a kind of scary way. Like they were zombies, or something. The preacher said something and everyone was standing up and cheering. I just melted away from the crowd, near the flowery altar. Music started from the piano. A pale, red-haired boy was playing it. People started dancing, and going different places.  
Everyone here looked the same.  
I figure I better start learning people's names. I was starting school Monday.  
"Hey, Quil!" He turned away from the newlyweds, and said, "Yes, madam?".  
"Um, what are all these people names?" I said, gesturing towards the celebrators.  
"All the pale people are Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee Cullen".  
"Hmm......big family?"  
He chuckled and said, ''Long story. Anyways, the older boys are Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Collin, Brady, Seth, and Sam. And the husband and wife are Charlie and Sue Swan, and Bella Cullen is Charlie's daughter, and Seth and Leah Clearwater are Sue's." He took a deep breath.  
"Don't try to remember them all. You can't". He bowed with his hand outstretched. "Would you like to dance, madam?" I just smiled shyly and shook my head.  
I looked around again. I stopped at the boy near the snack table. He was staring back at me. When our eyes met, he seemed to make a decision. He walked towards me, with a big smile across his face.  
"Hiya, I'm Seth Clearwater", he said holding his large hand out.  
I took a deep breath. "Skye Ateara", I replied.  
"Sorry, for just coming up just like that, but you were all alone."  
That was the worst excuse I've ever heard for trying to flirt with a girl, but he seemed genuinely nice. Plus, he was very good-looking.  
"Yea, I'm not sure what to do, except just stand in the back."  
"Yep, I hear ya".  
"So, when are you staring school?" he asked casually.  
"Monday". I said indifferently. Duh. No, I'm going to start school in the middle of the week. Right.  
"What grade are you in?"  
''Eighth.''  
He seemed to get the picture that I wanted to be left alone. "Oh alright, then. See you at school". His smile was gone, and he seemed confused about something. It seemed like he wanted to ask me something.  
"What?''  
"Nothing....just, you're different."  
"Thanks?".  
"I just mean you're not like other girls."  
"What? Like, I'm not batting my eyelashes and trying to cause as much drama as possible?''.  
"Yeah, something like that.''  
He retreated with a smirk across his face.  
That was weird.**


End file.
